dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Staff
, Ocean ( ) ) |soldBy = ( ×50) |damage = 48-56 |description = Harness the power of combustion!}} The Fire Staff is a Magic ranged weapon. It requires 2 Nightmare Fuel, 1 Spear, and 1 Red Gem to craft and a Shadow Manipulator to prototype. The Fire Staff can set targets on fire from up to 8 units away, setting them aflame and making them take Fire damage, at the cost of 1 per use. To get the full damage out of the Fire Staff, the Character must wait until the fire goes out before attacking the target with the Staff again. Other than damaging objects and killing Mobs by fire, the Fire Staff can be used to set fire to objects like a Torch would, which drains its durability by 5%. A Fire Staff can also be found in Fire Staff trap or the Disused Beefalo Pen trap. Picking up the staff from the Fire Staff trap will cause it to Rain, and it will wake the Red Hounds. An effective way of safely acquiring the staff is to attack one of the Hounds, then either fight it or kite it to the nearest neutral mob, such as a Pig or a herd of Beefalo. The others will not wake up if the player chooses to kill them one-by-one. It can also be found with Failed Survivor Set Pieces. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Fire Staff can now set objects on fire from a distance instead of requiring the player to move over to them to do so. It can also be used to turn on Night Lights from a distance. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Fire Staves can be obtained by spending a Dubloon into Slot Machine or by using Trawl Net in Ocean. In the Hamlet DLC, Fire Staves can be bought for 50 Oincs at The Flying Pig Arcane Shop in the Pig City. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Fire Staff can be used to light the Fire Pit and Endothermic Fire Pit. Usage Tips * Night Lights can be fueled by a Fire Staff shot, making it a really useful, cost-efficient light source (just -1 sanity) compared to the more costly Nightmare Fuel. Trivia * The Fire Staff was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Its counterpart is the Ice Staff, which is used to freeze mobs. * The Fire Staff was once a part of the removed Gemology tab and used to drain 10 sanity instead of 1 per use. * In the Adventure Mode King of Winter stage, a crafting Blueprint can sometimes be found inside a Backpack, along with a Red Gem. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Fire Staff cannot cause damage to Jellyfish or Rainbow Jellyfish. Gallery Fire Staff at Redbird.png|Wilson targeting a Redbird with a Fire Staff. Fire Staff Redbirds.png|Two Redbirds set on fire and a third being targeted. Setting tree on fire.png|Using a Fire Staff to set an Evergreen Tree on fire. Red hound set piece found when spawning.png|Fire Staff in the Fire Staff Trap surrounded by Red Hounds. Chasedbyhounds.png|Wilson with a Fire Staff (presumably taken from the Set Piece) in an official wallpaper. Wickerbottom collectible.png|Wickerbottom figurine holding a Fire Staff. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Fire Staff as seen in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. pl:Płomienne berło vi:Gậy Lửa Category:Equipable Items Category:Fire Starter Category:Magic Category:Magic Tab Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Sanity Loss Category:Staves Category:Weapons Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable